Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the invention relates to various types of recyclable surface coverings. For example, the recyclable surface coverings include granulated rubber bottom (base) layers in combination with surface layers bonded to the granulated bottom layers. Another aspect of the invention relates to a system, such as a manufacturing line, that produces the above-noted recyclable surface covering. Another aspect of the invention relates to a process for manufacturing the above-noted recyclable surface covering.
Description of the Related Art
Recyclable floor coverings include carpet, matting, wood, and tile. Carpet and matting, for example, rubber matting, typically require substantial amounts of solvents and/or adhesives during production or installation. Conventional solvents and adhesives produce emissions, which can be harmful to the environment.
Additionally, disposal of conventional carpets and matting poses difficulties inasmuch as these materials can be difficult to recycle. For example, conventional carpets and mattings are often formed of dissimilar materials, and therefore, conventional recycling techniques, which may include liquidation of the materials to be recycled, are relatively ineffective.
For example, one type of floor covering provides a flocked layer of nylon fibers electrostatically flocked onto a polyvinylchloride (PVC) backing. In production of this material, a glass fiber layer is added between a PVC backing and a flocking to provide dimensional stability. The flocked floor covering is screen printed to provide a wide range of patterns and colors. However, PVC is generally not considered to be easily recyclable. Furthermore, heating PVC, for example, in a liquidation process, produces hazardous fumes. Additionally, the need to add a glass fiber increases manufacturing complexity and cost. Furthermore, the glass fiber material itself may be difficult to recycle.
An alternative form of surface covering provides a flocked layer adhered to a substrate via an adhesive. However, as discussed above, adhesives, and any solvents associated with such adhesives, contribute to pollution in the environment surrounding the production and possibly the installation process. Additionally, the use of liquid adhesives during the production process poses difficulties in providing a uniform layer of adhesive. This lack of uniformity creates difficulties in adding a flocked layer to the backing material. Therefore, providing an attractive, preprinted flocking layer to a backing material covered in a liquid adhesive has typically been difficult.
Surface coverings in the form of floor tiles are known. Conventional floor tiles are stiff and relatively inflexible. Bending a conventional floor tile through a bend radius equal to its thickness results in substantial damage to the tile. For example, the tile may suffer creasing or cracking resulting in cosmetic or structural damage that renders the tile unfit for use.
Conventional floor tiles are further disadvantaged by cosmetic weaknesses. When used to form a floor covering conventional surface covering tiles tend to slip when in contact with one another. The edge of a first tile thus slides against the edge of a second neighboring tile during installation. The resulting slippage between tiles is later evident as a seam that is visible by the naked and untrained eye.
Accordingly, a desire exists for a recyclable floor covering that is relatively free of solvents during its production process and which provides a uniform bonding layer between an upper layer, for example a flocking layer, and a lower layer, for example a backing material.